danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yuto Kamishiro
Yuto Kamishiro (神代 優兎 Kamishiro Yūto) to jedna z postaci, występujących w Danganronpa/Zero. Bohater jest uczniem Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Uczęszcza do klasy 77-A, a jego tytuł to Superlicealny Tajny Agent '(超高校級の「諜報員」''chō kōkō kyū no “chōhōin”). Yuto został zamordowany przez Yasuke, kiedy udało mu się odkryć powiązanie Junko Enoshimy z Tragedią Akademii Szczytu Nadziei oraz Ryoko Otonashi. Pojawia się jako postać drugoplanowa w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair. Wygląd Pomimo tego, że bohater uczęszcza do szkoły średniej, wyglądem przypomina dziecko. Opisuje się go także jako postać, która jest "zadziwiająca sama w sobie". Włosy Yuto są brązowe, podobnie jak jego oczy. Bohater ma niezwykle dziecięcą twarz, na której szczególnie wyróżniają się jego pulchne policzki. Nosi mundurek, obowiązujący w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, czyli ciemne spodnie, marynarkę, białą koszulę oraz czerwoną wstążkę i białe buty. Zazwyczaj ma przy sobie torbę z wyrobami cukierniczymi, z piekarni "Hansel & Gretel". Osobowość Yuto wydaje się być osobą niewyróżniającą się, co w połączeniu z niewinnym wyglądem bohatera sprawia, że często jego obecność nie jest dostrzegana przez innych. Mimo że tego nienawidzi, doskonale wie, iż te cechy pomagają mu w byciu tajnym agentem. Bardzo często nie musi się nawet ukrywać, inni zwyczajnie go nie zauważają, dzięki czemu Yuto jest w stanie uzyskać wiele przydatnych dla niego informacji przez podsłuchiwanie rozmów. Chłopak uwielbia niebezpieczne zadania. Twierdzi, że im bardziej niebezpieczna jest jego misja, tym bardziej się nią ekscytuje. Widok martwych krwi czy martwych ciał nie robi na nim wrażenia, uważa, że jako szpieg zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tak odrażających widoków. Mimo dziecięcego wyglądu Yuto jest osobą posiadającą "Niekontrolowane popędy seksualne". Jego wypowiedzi są przepełnione podtekstami, czasami nawet nie ukrywa swoich intencji i wyraża wszystko wprost. Niezwykle często zachowuje się arogancko, wychwalając siebie i swój talent. Robi to zazwyczaj w towarzystwie kobiet. W swoim zachowaniu inspiruje się słynnymi szpiegami znanymi z filmów, takimi jak James Bond. W związku z tym większość swoich zboczonych komentarzy kieruje do Ryoko, gdyż sądzi, że mogłaby ona zostać jego "wątkiem romantycznym". Przez swoją zboczoną osobowość, bohater zazwyczaj podsłuchuje rozmowy kobiet. Jak sam przyznaje, zamontował podsłuchy w pokojach przynajmniej stu osób, z czego większość z nich była płci żeńskiej. Bohater często zwraca się do innych słowami "starsza siostrzyczko","starszy braciszku" nawet jeżeli jest od nich starszy. Yuto wierzy w swój talent i nie cierpi go jednocześnie. Uważa jednak to za czynność naturalną, gdyż talent jest wszystkim, co posiada. Przez niego nie może sam wybrać stylu życia, gdyż czuje się zmuszony do dalszego rozwijania go. Jak sam jednak twierdzi, odrzucenie go byłoby równoznaczne z odrzuceniem własnej egzystencji. Dlatego właśnie wciąż stara się ulepszyć swoje umiejętności i zostać na tyle znanym szpiegiem, aby ludzie zaczęli go zauważać. Bohater uwielbia słodycze, zwłaszcza wyroby cukiernicze. Zazwyczaj ma przy sobie nosi torbę z piekarni "Hansel & Gretel" wypełnioną słodkościami. Nie przestaje jeść jej zawartości, nawet podczas rozmowy. Nie przeszkadza mu także, że inni uważają to za nieuprzejmy zwyczaj. Zdolności '''Superlicealny Tajny Agent Już za czasów dziecka, Yuto wciąż wydawał się nieobecny i niewinny. Początkowo, uznawał to za wadę, jednak po jakimś czasie zauważył, że mógłby zamienić to w zaletę, gdy został zapisany do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superlicealny Tajny Agent. Podczas nauki w szkole średniej, bohater był w stanie niezwykle rozwinąć swój talent. Stał się wręcz niezauważalny, dzięki czemu bardzo łatwo mógł szpiegować innych. Nawet Yasuke często nie wyczuwał jego obecności, gdy ten potajemnie wkradał się do laboratorium. Yuto ma także w zanadrzu wiele sojuszników. Przykładem takiej osoby jest Chihiro Fujisaki, który pomógł mu odkryć prawdę o Junko Enoshimie oraz wysłał tajemnicze wiadomości do uczniów kursu rezerwowego. Historia Przeszłość Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości bohatera. Zostało powiedziane, że inni praktycznie nigdy nie zauważali jego obecności. Jako dziecko, nienawidził tego, jednak z biegiem czasu uświadomił sobie, że ta cecha niezwykle pomogła mu w rozwijaniu swojego talentu Superlicealnego Tajnego Agenta. Nie wiadomo nic o rodzinie Yuto, jednak sam przyznaje, że talent jest wszystkim, co posiada. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair Odcinek 05 - Początek końca Yuto widoczny jest w tle w jednej ze scen. Rozmawia z Superlicealnym Oszustem, jednocześnie trzymając przy sobie torbę z piekarni "Hansel & Gretel". Danganronpa/Zero Tom 01 Rozdział 06 Yuto wychodzi ze swojego pokoju, słysząc rozpaczliwe pukanie do drzwi. Po wyjściu na korytarz zauważa Ryoko przed drzwiami do sąsiedniego pokoju, który należy do Yasuke Matsudy. Przedstawia się bohaterce, pytając, co się stało. Ryoko odpowiada, że musi jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Yasuke, który niestety nie przebywa obecnie w swoim pokoju. Yuto oferuje jej pomoc, dziewczyna jednak zdążyła już zapomnieć, co się stało. Zagląda więc do swojego notatnika, a następnie zszokowana biegnie w stronę głównego placu. Yuto woła bohaterkę, mówiąc, że naprawdę chce jej pomóc. Ta jednak odpowiada, aby Yuto przekazał Yasuke, iż Ryoko go szuka. Rozdział 12 Dzięki swojemu talentowi Yuto zdołał wejść do laboratorium Yasuke, będąc niezauważonym. Udało mu się także podsłuchać jego rozmowę z Ryoko o chorobie dziewczyny, Junko Enoshimie oraz o ciele, które znalazła na głównym placu. Gdy Yasuke opuścił pomieszczenie, Yuto wyszedł z ukrycia i odwiązał Ryoko od kozetki. Bohaterka na początku nie rozpoznała go, jednak szybko zaczęła przeglądać swój notatnik, aby przypomnieć sobie, kim jest. Kiedy w końcu przypomniała sobie, jak się spotkali, Yuto oznajmia, że był w pomieszczeniu przez cały czas, jednak przez jego talent nikt nie był w stanie go zauważyć. Szybko jednak zmienia temat rozmowy, mówiąc, że chętnie pomoże Ryoko z rozwiązaniem sytuacji, w którą się wplątała. Po chwili namysłu dziewczyna opisuje wszystko, co się zdarzyło. Yuto jest zdziwiony, że w historię Ryoko zamieszana jest także Junko Enoshima. Wyjaśnia również, że obecnie bada sprawę Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, która również związana jest z Enoshimą. Oczywiście, bohater wie wszystko jedynie z plotek krążących w akademii. Gdy Ryoko skończyła opowiadać wszystko ze szczegółami, Yuto stwierdza, że za pomoc oczekuje wynagrodzenia w naturze. Słysząc to, Ryoko umilkła na chwilę próbując poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Yuto wziął jej milczenie za zaakceptowanie warunków, jakie postawił, po czym szybko wyszedł, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić. Tom 02 Rozdział 03 Yuto przez większość czasu ukrywał się w laboratorium Yasuke, nikt nie wiedział o tym, że przebywa on w tym pomieszczeniu do momentu, w którym Mukuro wyczuła jego obecność. Widząc bohatera, Ryoko nie może sobie przypomnieć, kim właściwie jest. Yuto przedstawia się więc ponownie i prosi, aby tym razem Ryoko zapamiętała jego imię. Makoto stwierdza, że powinni zrobić coś z Misshikim, leżącym na podłodze. Mukuro odpowiada, że się tym zajmie. Yuto popiera bohaterkę, mówiąc, iż nie powinni wzywać żadnego z pracowników Akademii. Po tych słowach chwyta Ryoko za rękę, jednocześnie wyprowadzając ją z pomieszczenia, prosząc, aby z nim poszła. Ryoko bez słowa podąża za bohaterem, przy czym jednak odwraca głowę, aby spojrzeć na Makoto i Mukuro. Gdy oczy jej i Makoto się spotkały, bohaterka była pewna, że poczuła niezwykle silną aurę, bijącą od niego. Jednak kilka minut po wyjściu z laboratorium, całkowicie zapomina o jego istnieniu. Rozdział 05 Yuto zaprowadził Ryoko do kawiarni we wschodnim dystrykcie. Chciał zadać bohaterce kilka pytań, zaczął od razu, pytając, czy nikt nie odwiedził jej pokoju tego ranka. Ryoko wyciągnęła swój notatnik, po czym powiedziała, że "Junko Enoshima" była u niej z samego rana. Słysząc to, Yuto wcale nie był zaskoczony. Po chwili przyznał, że zamontował podsłuch w pokoju Ryoko. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodaje, że zrobił to samo w pokojach wielu innych uczniów. Ryoko ignorując to, co właśnie usłyszała, zaczyna opowiadać o celach Junko Enoshimy, które zapisała w swoim notatniku, gdy sama "Junko" je ujawniła. Samo wspominanie o tym niezwykle denerwuje Ryoko, gdyż przypomina sobie, iż jednym z owych celów było zamordowanie Yasuke. Yuto, widząc reakcję bohaterki, stara się ją przekonać, że to tylko blef a Yasuke nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, gdyż nie ma sensu mówić innym o morderstwie, które ma się zamiar popełnić. W ten sposób chciał jej udowodnić, że gdyby "Junko" naprawdę planowała skrzywdzić Yasuke, nie mówiłaby o tym nikomu. Gdy Ryoko powoli dochodzi do siebie, Yuto wspomina o Izuru, który jest pierwszym celem Junko oraz głównym podejrzanym w sprawie Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Bohater twierdzi, że to właśnie o Izuru powinni się martwić, a powodem tego jest konwersacja kilku członków personelu Akademii, którą udało mu się podsłuchać. Dzięki tej rozmowie zdał sobie sprawę, że to Junko była osobą, która odkryła prawdę o wspomnianym incydencie. Została ona przesłuchana i przebadana na terenie Akademii, co oznaczało, że Superlicealny Neurolog, Yasuke również miał z tym coś wspólnego. Słysząc to Ryoko zamarła. Nie zważając na to, Yuto skończył swój wywód, przypomniał Ryoko o "nagrodzie" jaką obiecała mu za pomoc, a następnie opuścił bohaterkę, mówiąc, że na pewno uda im się rozwiązać wszystko przy następnym spotkaniu. Rozdziały 12-13 Yuto wkradł się do starego budynku Akademii, w którym był przetrzymywany Izuru Kamukura. Wewnątrz budynku wpada na Ryoko Otonashi. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny zapomniała kim jest, zmuszając do ponownego przedstawienia się. Yuto pyta bohaterkę, w jaki sposób ominęła strażników, lekko zdezorientowana Ryoko odpowiada, że zwyczajnie przeszła obok nich. Yuto uznaje, że zdążyła już zapomnieć, jak to zrobiła, decyduje się więc nie drążyć tematu. Podekscytowany, mówi bohaterce, iż po raz kolejny podsłuchał kilka rozmów, z których dowiedział się, że stary budynek Akademii jest w jakiś sposób połączony z wydarzeniami, które niedawno miały miejsce. Przyznaje się także, iż to on włączył światła. Na koniec dodaje, że Yasuke prawdopodobnie wkrótce się pojawi oraz że bardzo nie podoba mu się fakt, iż Ryoko tak bardzo się nim przejmuje. Bohaterowie kontynuują rozmowę, jednocześnie idąc w głąb korytarza. Yuto wyjawia Ryoko wszystko, co wie o Izuru Kamukurze oraz o Tragedii Akademii. Wspomina także, iż szkoła stara się ukryć ten incydent, jednak nie rozprawiła się jeszcze z Junko Enoshimą. Gdy bohaterowie docierają do schodów prowadzących na pierwsze piętro, Yuto wciąż opowiada o Junko oraz o tym, że podejrzewa ją także o zamordowanie członków komitetu sterującego. Idąc dalej, bohaterowie natrafiają na ślepy zaułek. Yuto mówi, że był już w tym miejscu i wydawało mu się ono podejrzane. Następnie podchodzi do jednej ze ścian, trzymając w ręku klucz, który ukradł jednemu ze strażników i wpycha go do małej dziurki w ścianie, otwierając przejście. Bohaterowie podążają korytarzem, prowadzącym do kryjówki Izuru Kamukury. Zaniepokojona Ryoko zaczyna pytać o Yasuke, na co Yuto opowiada, że całkiem niedługo go zobaczy. Natrafiają na windę, z której decydują się skorzystać. Gdy winda zaczyna się poruszać, Yuto wydaje się niezwykle podekscytowany. Widząc to, Ryoko pyta, czy wcale się nie boi, bohater przyznaje, że mimo ogromnego uśmiechu na jego twarzy tak naprawdę jest przerażony. Jednak nawet mimo tego, że się boi, wydaje mu się to również zabawne. Przyznaje także, iż nie ma zamiaru odpuszczać nowych doświadczeń tylko ze względu na strach, gdyż mogą mu one pomóc w rozwijaniu talentu. Ryoko pyta, dlaczego aż tak zależy mu na rozwijaniu go, a w odpowiedzi słyszy, że bohater uważa chęć rozwoju za rzecz naturalną. Mówi także, że przez swój talent nie może wybrać innego stylu życia, ale nie ma zamiaru także uciekać, gdyż według niego jest to równoznaczne z odrzuceniem własnej egzystencji. Na koniec dodaje, że po rozwiązaniu tej zagadki stanie się jeszcze lepszym szpiegiem. Gdy bohaterowie w końcu docierają na miejsce, Yuto zaczyna opowiadać o tym, że to nie Izuru jest asystentem Junko Enoshimy a Yasuke. Z początku Ryoko nie rozumie tego, co właśnie usłyszała, jednak już po chwili wszystko zaczyna nabierać sensu. Idąc dalej, bohaterowie docierają do kryjówki Izuru, która jednak okazuje się pusta. Zrezygnowana Ryoko odwraca się, aby zawrócić i szybko zauważa ciało Yuto z wykręconym karkiem, leżące tuż za nią. Relacje Yasuke Matsuda Yuto oraz Yasuke uczęszczali razem do klasy 77-A. Bohaterowie nie znali się jednak zbyt dobrze. Yuto został zamordowany przez Yasuke, gdyż ten chciał powstrzymać bohatera przed odkryciem całej prawdy dotyczącej Junko Enoshimy oraz Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Ryoko Otonashi Z początku, Ryoko uznaje Yuto za osobę czystą i niewinną, głównie ze względu na jego wygląd. A prawdziwym szokiem było dla niej odkrycie, że Yuto jest tak naprawdę zboczeńcem. Bohaterowie nie dogadują się zbyt dobrze. Ryoko nie przepada za nim, ze względu na jego aroganckie podejście do życia, podczas gdy Yuto nie podoba się zdolność do szybkiego zapominana Ryoko. Według Yuto, bohaterowie nie dogadują się ze względu na złą chemię między nimi. Yuto jednak stwierdził, że modli się, aby kiedyś utworzyli dobraną parę. Chihiro Fujisaki Chihiro był jednym ze sprzymierzeńców Yuto. Bohaterowie obdarzali się nawzajem ogromnym zaufaniem. To właśnie dzięki Chihiro, Yuto wszedł w posiadanie informacji dotyczących Junko Enoshimy oraz Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Jednak, nigdy nie podzielił się tymi informacjami z samym Chihiro aby zapewnić mu całkowite bezpieczeństwo. Cytaty * “Jestem Yuto Kamishiro z klasy 77-A w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Miło cię poznać.” * “Widząc uroczą twarz siostrzyczki z takim grymasem, nie mogę po prostu odejść. Co się stało? Wysłucham cię.” (Do ''Ryoko Otonashi'') * “Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak ja boi się tego...Ale, dlatego to takie zabawne! W końcu, jeżeli dam radę pokonać swój lęk, stanę się znacznie lepszym szpiegiem! Dlatego nie ucieknę. Nie ucieknę, aby stać się lepszym szpiegiem!” * “Ucieczka jest praktycznie tym samym co odrzucenie własnej egzystencji. Dlatego właśnie musimy wciąż brnąć przed siebie.” * “Przez nasze talenty nie możemy wybrać, jak chcemy żyć. W momencie, w którym je otrzymaliśmy, zaczęliśmy żyć zgodnie z napisanym już scenariuszem... Ha, chyba nigdy nie mieliśmy wyboru co?” Ciekawostki * Yuto (優兎) oznacza "delikatny królik", a Kamishiro (神代) można przetłumaczyć jako "epoka bogów". * Torbę z wyborami cukierniczymi "Hansel & Gretel", którą zazwyczaj ma przy sobie można znaleźć także w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Jest ona jednym z prezentów dostępnych w Mono Mono Maszynie. en:Yūto Kamishiro ru:Юто Камиширо es:Yuto Kamishiro fr:Yuuto Kamishiro Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa/Zero